Never Let Go
by wahfan59
Summary: Danny and Alice one shot. Fluffy. Alice has doubts but is reassured during a dark time.


**Danny and Alice one shot. Not particularly set in any series, they are just together. Italics are thoughts.**

Casting its soft glow over the vicinity, the moon engulfed the landscape in its fullness. There was only one word that could suitably describe this breathtaking view, and that word was 'beautiful'. This was the Africa Alice had grown to love: Leopard's Den... Although she was not entirely sure she belonged there anymore.

Everything was great, perfect, in fact but in the last few miserable days Alice felt like she was being ripped to tiny pieces. Danny was not paying her as much attention as she would have liked recently, especially as she was going through a rough patch with her brother. Really, it was just a quick hug in the morning and one or two chaste kisses during the day before he crashed on the sofa just after dinner. Alice had tried kissing him for longer and more passionately but the moment she tried he instantly pulled away and stalked off. Alice just wanted their relationship to revert to how it was at the beginning; happy and intense. She wanted him to talk to her and hold her and love her.

As Alice stood in the moonlight, gut-wrenching questions formed in her head. _Why isn't he paying attention to me? Usually he's all over me, especially during a bad time. Does he even love me? Or am I just being stupid? No, it's not like Danny to ignore me unless something was bothering him. Something must be on his mind... Mustn't there?_ Alice tried to reassure herself but in all her stubbornness she was blind. Tears started falling down her cheeks as she looked into the night sky.

* * *

"Alice? Alice? Where are you, Alice?" Danny called through the house. Alice had disappeared after dinner and hadn't told anyone.

"Dad, she's outside but you shouldn't go out there," Liv warned her father.

"Why not? Is everything okay?" Danny started to worry.

"She's fine. Well, she's not. I can tell she's upset and I think it's about you but I'm not sure. Anyway, if I am right then you're the last person she'll want to see."

"What have I done? Have I done something wrong?"

"No, you'd know if you had done something wrong. Try thinking about what you haven't done perhaps?" On that note, Liv walked off to her room.

Danny entered the kitchen and slumped into the nearest chair. He wracked his brains and thought of everything he had done in the past few days. _I helped Vanessa at Mara all day Thursday and Friday, and was on call outs all day Saturday. It is now Sunday and I've been asleep most of the day as I've been exhausted from the last few days._ Suddenly, it hit him square in the face why Alice was upset.

Danny stood bolt upright and ran to Liv's bedroom. Banging on the door, he tried to compose himself for the blow that was about to knock him out.

"WHO ON EARTH IS THIS AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?... At ELEVEN O'CLOCK at NIGHT?!" Liv stormed over to her door and pulled it open. Danny stood there with an apologetic look drawn on his face. "This better be good, Danny," Liv stated sarcastically.

"Liv! I think I know why Alice is upset."

"Good for you."

"You were right, it is about me. The past three days I've been too involved in work than I should have been. I should have been there for her, Liv. Alice needs me more than ever and I've just been ignoring her. I can't even begin to imagine how she feels, betrayed, ignored. I have to fix this."

"Danny, you're telling the wrong person here. Don't you think Alice should be apologised to?"

"Right. Yes, of course!... But earlier you said that she wouldn't want to see me?"

"If you had done something wrong she wouldn't want to see you. But seeing as you haven't done anything at all, then I'm sure all she wants to see is you. Now don't just stand there, Danny! Go out there and get her back!"

"Thanks, Liv. You've made me realise how much of an idiot I can be at times."

"Go!"

"I'm going! Thanks again!" Danny finished before rushing off.

"Oh, Danny," Liv muttered before sighing and returning to her comfortable bed.

Danny made his way to the veranda and stopped in his tracks when he saw a perfect figure staring deep into the night sky. He just observed for a moment before making his move. He tiptoed down the steps and onto the lawn making his way over to Alice. Alice hadn't heard him over her stifled cries, but Danny hadn't heard her stifled cries. He now stood directly behind her. He brought his hands up and covered her eyes.

"Guess who," he whispered into her ear.

Alice jumped and let a gasp slip her mouth but after her moment of shock her heart fluttered as she felt his surprisingly soft hands touching her, his warm, sweet breath washing over her ear and down her neck, his handsome accent. Alice tried her hardest to maintain herself.

"Danny..." She simply stated in her Glaswegian accent.

Danny noticed the stiff tone in her voice and removed his hands, which he now realised were tear-stained. Danny swallowed as a lump became apparent in his throat. Had he reduced Alice to tears? He felt so bad.

"You've been crying..." He croaked.

Alice wiped her eyes before slowly turning round. Her eyes were red and puffy. Danny gripped her upper arms firmly but tenderly.

"Oh, Alice. I'm so sorry. I now realise what I've done, well, what I haven't done... You need me more than ever at the moment, what with everything that has happened between you and your brother, and, being the jerk I am, I've been to engrossed in animals to even notice you, let alone be there for you. I realise that now and that's why I'm going to cut down the amount of work I do so we can have more Danny and Alice time."

"You, Mr Daniel Trevanion, will do no such thing. Animals are your job, you're a vet, for crying out loud! Yeah, you have been doing a heck of a lot recently..." Alice started before Danny cut her off.

"When I should have been here, with you. Besides, I'm getting older now and the work load is too tiring. I'm just going to start work later, finish earlier and have more breaks in between appointments. That's all. I want to be here with you, Alice."

"You'd do that for me?" Alice asked more warmly with a smile.

"For you I'd do anything. I'd walk through a pane of glass, just to see the other side. I would clear the sky so all of the God's could ask themselves why they gave you away.  
I would sail a thousand boats just to see you. I would bleed myself dry," Danny answered seriously.

"Danny," croaked Alice as more tears leaked down her face, "although that is very flattering, you know I wouldn't let you do half of that! What use would you be to me if you bled yourself dry or walked through glass? And as for being a thousand boat sails away from me... I'll never let you escape that far without me!" She joked.

They both chuckled as she reached up and snaked her arms around his neck. Danny let his arms rest on her hips.

"I've realised that there is nothing more important to me than my family. Alice, you are part of my family. I'll never let you down again. I'm here for you now."

"I know. Sorry for getting so worked up, I'm just an emotional person, I guess."

"Not as emotional as me!"

"That's very true, you big softie!"

As Danny looked down into those glimmering blue eyes, Alice smiled her beautiful smile, which made her eyes glisten. Danny's heart melted at this sight. Alice looked longingly into his green eyes. She had him back, for good. Alice was encased in his strong arms again, one of her favourite places to be.

Danny noticed the desire in her eyes and smirked to himself. He knew what she wanted and to tell the truth, he wanted the same thing. Danny leaned down to her lips and they shared one of their best kisses. One of those that keep you satisfied for a while... Although neither were satisfied enough.

"Come on, let's get you to bed. What do you say?" Danny asked whilst raising his eyebrows.

Alice knew that look too well and decided to keep his on his toes.

"I'm not that tired yet, to be honest. I was thinking of maybe having a chat with Dup and then I might get in the bath."

"What do you want a chat with Dup for?"

"I don't know really, I just fancy a chat with him. Where is he?"

"At Fatani's probably. Anyway, can't a chat wait until tomorrow? I've got something better in mind," Danny said with a wink.

"Yeah, a chat can wait. I don't particularly want to talk to him if he's wasted. We wouldn't get very far! Right, I think I'll go have that bath then, if you don't mind."

"As a matter of fact I do mind! I want to show my girlfriend how much I love her but she's too stubborn to allow me to!"

Alice laughed.

"Too stubborn? You better watch what you're saying Mr Trevanion! Besides, I didn't say I wanted to have a bath alone," Alice admitted suggestively and started galloping off towards the house.

Danny just stood there and laughed as he watched his girlfriend prance around.

"You never cease to amaze me, Alice Collins!" Danny called out.

"Come on then, what are you waiting for?" Alice asked impatiently.

Danny ran over to her and scooped her up in his arms. Alice let out a small shriek.

"I can't believe I actually doubted you. I love you Mr Trevanion, more than life itself and that makes it easier to be in love with you."

"And I'm in love with you too... Because I love you Miss Collins, more than you could ever imagine."


End file.
